Finding Comfort
by Kaliya22
Summary: Just a little post "Left For Dead" bit.


_Disclaimer – The usual, they don't belong to me._

_Author's Note- This is post "_Left for Dead_" so possible spoiler there._

Kate Todd stared off into the distance as the EMT bandaged her arm. Her eyes burned with unshed tears of shame.

"We outta do something, boss," Tony said from the side of the ambulance where he and Gibbs had been treated for their minor cuts and bruises.

"Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?" Gibbs asked, eyes watching Kate.

"According to you or me?" Tony asked.

"You," Gibbs replied, giving the younger agent a meaningful look.

"Yeah," Tony replied, slightly confused.

"Could anyone make you feel better?"

Tony's eyes dropped as realization set in. "No." He turned after a long second and started to walk away.

"My door is unlocked," Gibbs called out to him.

"I know," Tony replied.

Gibbs turned his attention back towards Kate. She sat huddled on the edge of the wall, holding a blanket tight around herself as snow began to swirl in the air. Despite what he had told Tony, he walked over to her. The EMT was telling her that she should go to the hospital. He barely heard her quiet refusal. The EMT had her sign a refusal form and then walked away. Gibbs stepped in front of her. She avoided looking at him. His fingers went to her chin, lifting gently until her gaze met his. He saw the tears pooled in her eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said softly, releasing her chin. She opened her mouth to argue. "No argument, Agent Todd. Let's go," he ordered. He took her arm as she complied and hopped down off the wall. She stumbled, and he steadied her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She gave a soft sigh and leaned into his support.

Just under fifteen minutes later they were at her apartment. He walked up with her. Knowing she wanted to be alone, he didn't stay.

"If you need anything, call me. And my door is always unlocked," he told her before turning and walking away.

His phone rang as he was on his way home. It was Tony, telling him his heat was fixed so he didn't need to borrow the sofa. Gibbs wished him a good night and hung up just as he was pulling into his driveway.

Hours later, Gibbs was working on his boat, finally starting to relax after a few shots of bourbon and the motions of sanding. He paused in his movements when heard his front door open and close upstairs. At first he figured Tony's heat had gone out again. But when no one came downstairs, he decided to go investigate.

To his surprise, he found Kate, curled into a ball in the corner of his sofa. She was sniffling softly. Gibbs walked over and knelt down on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice trembling with her tears. "I didn't mean to disturb you," she continued.

He shook his head slightly. "You're not disturbing me Kate, my door is always open," he said softly. He watched as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I really messed up Gibbs." Her voice broke as she spoke. Gibbs reached over and brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb. She turned away, burying her face in her hands as she started to sob. Gibbs moved onto the sofa and pulled her over into his arms. He held her as she cried. His hands softly stroked her back as he murmured comforting noises into her ear.

When she quieted, he pulled back from her enough to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," she whispered. Her lower lip trembled as he brushed tears off her face.

"Katie, no apologies, remember?" He brushed her hair back from her wet cheeks. "This is as much my fault as yours."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What? No… "He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"You trusted her. You shouldn't have, and she did betray that trust. But I never should have let you trust her." Kate started to speak again but Gibbs quickly quieted her. "It's my job as your boss to make sure you do the right thing. I saw you forming a bond with her. I didn't like it, but I allowed it to happen. That is my fault." His fingers moved lightly over the cuts and bruises on her face. "I am so-…"

He was cut off as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but his heart sped up none the less. She pulled away, blushing under his curious look.

"You sort of have my arms pinned, it was the only way to stop you from breaking your own rule of no apologies," she said sheepishly. He glanced down, noting the fact that one of her arms was pinned between her and the back of the sofa, and the other was trapped by his arm around her. He laughed lightly, shrugging as he looked at her again.

"So, if I were to apologize for-…." He was cut off again as her lips pressed against his. This time, he pulled her closer, returning the kiss. She whimpered softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth.

When they finally came up for air, Kate's body was humming. Gibbs brushed a thumb over her swollen lips, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Come on," he said softly, standing and pulling her to her feet. She followed in a sort of daze as he led her to his bedroom.

Gibbs dug around in a drawer briefly before turning to her and handing her a worn blue NCIS t-shirt. "Bathroom is just down the hall, go change into this." She started to speak, but he cut her off. "This isn't up for debate, Agent Todd. Go change." She eyed him curiously, and blushed when he winked at her. She headed down the hall.

By the time Kate returned, Gibbs had changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and pulled the covers down on the bed. Gibbs swallowed at the sight of her in nothing more than his old t-shirt. He took the clothes she had changed out of from her and sat them on the dresser. "Get in," he said, nodding towards the bed.

She did, lying on her side, facing him. He pulled the covers up and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"It's been a long day, get some rest. I'll be on the sofa if you need anything," he said softly. He turned to leave, but her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay… please? " she asked.

He couldn't say no to her. He turned out the light and stretched out on his back on the other side of the bed. He had barely pulled the covers up before she rolled over. She snuggled up against his side. He stifled a groan as she hooked one leg over his. Her fingers ran over his chest as she snuggled even closer. Gibbs took her hand from his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist. She sighed softly.

A few minutes later her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night my dear Katie," he whispered softly before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.


End file.
